


My Babysitter, the Evil Scientist

by RubinaLadybug



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubinaLadybug/pseuds/RubinaLadybug
Summary: Squeal to the fanfic “Dreaminator.” Phineas and Ferb need a babysitter while the rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family is out. Who better to watch them than the daughter of one of parent's friends? Perry needs to be on the lookout for himself and his owners. One shot.
Kudos: 48





	My Babysitter, the Evil Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction. It was so interesting to see theories about the show when it barely began. One of the most popular one is Dr. Doofenshmirtz being Phineas' birth father. This fanfic did not support that idea. Enjoy!

**_My Babysitter, the Evil Scientist_ **

"Please! MOM!" a young girl begged her mom, "Stacy won a contest so she and I can go to a weekend get away not too far away from here!"

"I'm sorry, Candace," replied the mom, "I would normally let you go but your father and I need someone to watch Phineas and Ferb while we are out until late at night."

"Can't you find someone else to watch them!"

"Well, your Grandpa Clyde and Grandma Betty Joe also cannot come over to watch your brothers."

"But mom!"

"We'll talk later when I come back from my cooking class."

The teen girl sighed in defeat as she walked into her room. As she passed by her brother and stepbrother were both in the bathroom as Ferb was helping Phineas re-wrapping his bandages around his right hand.

"Thanks, Ferb," Phineas expressed gratitude, "It still hurts a little, but it'll be fine."

Flashback

Two stepbrothers walked downstairs when they heard the sound of their parent's car pulling up into the driveway. Phineas was carrying Perry when he saw his sister whispering something to their parents.

"Phineas? What happen to your hand?" asked Linda with concern. Ferb and Phineas looked down at his right hand.

"Um… I scrapped it." Phineas lied, aware his parents wouldn't believe a ghost dog had attacked him.

"Uh… It happen when I wasn't paying attention when I was playing with Ferb in the backyard. But, Candace helped wrap it up."

End flashback

"If only there were someone else to look after us." stated Phineas, "Then Candace could go on her trip. Too bad Mom doesn't think we're old enough to look after ourselves."

Both boys walked downstairs towards the living room and sat on the couch. Ferb looked at his stepbrother with the same look he usually has.

"Maybe your right Ferb, Mom might be able find someone else who can watch us. I just hope who ever it is likes Perry as well since I don't think Mom would like the idea of having a robot babysitter watch us." the brought up.

* * *

"Candace, I can't talk now," said Linda, "I'm going into my cooking class right now." She then hung up her phone and turned the device off.

"Same problems?" asked Linda's cooking partner, Charlene.

"No, she wants to go on a three day trip with her best friend but Lawrence and I are going on a business trip and won't be back until late."

"You need a babysitter for three days?"

"No, just one day. Candace wants to leave for three days. My husband and I can watch our boys but on her first day, we leave in the morning and don't come back until passed the boys bedtime."

"You know, my daughter, Vanessa, isn't doing anything important on the day of your trip. If you want, she can baby sit your children for that day."

"Really?"

"Yes, and her dad will be able to pick her up. He doesn't live too far away from where you live."

"Oh, that'd be great! Looks like Candace gets to go on her trip." Linda took out her phone and turned it back on.

"Oh, my," she said more flatly than stun, "Twenty messages in the past two minutes."

* * *

Early the next morning, Candace was all pack and left with her best friend, Stacy. She would be gone for three whole days. Everyone waved goodbye to Candace as she left in her friend's family car. After she left, Linda and Lawrence began to pack a few things away in their trunk as they were getting ready for their own trip.

"Alright, boys," Linda began, "Your father and I are leaving for the day and we won't be back until late. So I want you both to be good for the babysitter that we hired. She's the daughter of a friend of mine."

"Ok, Mom," Phineas agreed for himself and Ferb.

"You both take care of yourselves." said Lawrence, "We don't need another incident."

Just then a car pulled out in front of the Flynn-Feltcher house. A girl wearing all black, brown hair, and pink lipstick came out of the car, "Hey, how's it going?"

Insert Ferb having his lovey-dovey moment.

"We're here!" greeted Charlene.

"Hey, Charlene," welcome Linda, "Would you like to come in for some coffee?"

"That's OK, I have errands to do." Charlene then turned her attention to her daughter, "Vanessa, your dad will pick you up later tonight."

"Ok," Vanessa waved goodbye to her mother as she drove off.

Linda explain everything Vanessa needed to know, such as the emergency phone numbers, sandwiches for lunch and leaving money for everyone to have pizza for dinner. "All right!" exclaimed an excited Phineas. Ferb had yet to take his eyes off the babysitter but no one ha noticed that.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning boys," Linda and Lawrence departed. Both kids waved goodbye to their parents.

"So," began Vanessa, "It's been awhile since I've seen you, Ferb. Is this your brother?"

"I'm Phineas Flynn." The boy offered to shake his left hand rather than his right. Vanessa was a bit thrown off by that but shook his hand just the same when she saw the bandages on the right hand.

"Ferb is my stepbrother and my older sister, Candace, is out on her trip. I've seen those clothes before! Candace wore them when she accidentally received the wrong outfit from the dry cleaners." Phineas couldn't help but laugh a bit

Ignoring the comment, Vanessa asked, "What do you boys normally do?"

Phineas turned his attention to the babysitter, "Ferb and I usually build things in the backyard but we're falling a bit behind on our usual plans. Hey, where's Perry?"

"Who's Perry?" asked Vanessa with the name ringing vaguely in her memory.

"He's our pet platypus. He doesn't do much."

"A…. platypus?"

* * *

Perry was in his lair awaiting a message for him.

"Agent P!" Major Monogram began, "Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter has been detected in your area. Make sure she doesn't find out about your secret identity. Also, be on the look out for Dr. Doofenshmirtz; word has it that he had also been sighted in your area. It's going to be a tough mission but do your best, Agent P!"

The platypus saluted his major as he left his hideout back to his home.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb gave their new babysitter a tour of their house. It was just your average home in the suburbs. The last thing they showed Vanessa was their backyard.

"This is where Ferb and I create most of our fun and adventures." Phineas demonstrated as he handed Vanessa one of his blueprints.

"Is this for a model car?" she asked.

"This is something we did at the beginning of summer." Phineas said with his usual smile. A chatter sound had shocked Vanessa as she dropped the paper.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." Phineas was about to pick up the simple-minded creature when it walked over and stopped in front of the Goth. She looked at the platypus and the platypus looked at her.

" _He looks…. familiar somehow_?" she thought to herself.

"Well, it seems Perry likes you." Phineas observed.

"Hey, Phineas." greeted Isabella, "Watch'a doin'?"

"Hey, Isabella," greeted Phineas back, "We're just showing our new babysitter around the place."

Isabella and Vanessa made acquaintances with one another.

"So, Phineas," began Isabella, "Are you and Ferb going to try and build anything today?"

"I'm not sure," replied Phineas, "Ferb and I went through several blue prints and designs but we haven't found anything to build for today."

"Uh… How does a board game sound?" asked Vanessa.

"Hey, Ferb, it's been awhile since we did play a board game. You up for one?" asked Phineas. Ferb replied by nodding his head with enthusiasm. All three kids went inside and showed Vanessa where the games were held; on the top shelf in the living room. Suddenly, Vanessa's cell phone rang.

"I'll be right back," she informed.

All three children rolled dice, moved their game pieces, picked up cards, and laugh while having a good time. Isabella was secretly happy that not only was she spending time with Phineas, but this was something that he was able to do even with his hand bandaged. She was also aware of the "accident" that took place.

Soon, Isabella had to leave for a Fireside Girl troop meeting. She waved goodbye to Phineas who waved back.

"So, Ferb, you ready for another round?" Phineas turned around to see Ferb wasn't there and neither was Perry.

"Ferb? Perry?" The young boy began to fiddle around with his bandages.

* * *

Vanessa was talking on her phone in the next room.

"Not much, Lacy," she said to the other line, "I'm just here babysitting kids of one of my mom's friends. Oh, and this weird platypus keeps staring at me and following me around. Yes, a platypus."

The Goth then noticed a glass of water was being offered. She sat up straight to see the kid with green hair offering it.

"Thanks," Vanessa responded as she took the glass. "Does that platypus stare at all your new babysitters?"

Ferb was about to scoot the semi-aquatic animal away but then Phineas came into the room.

"So here is where everyone went. Ferb, I was just going to ask if you wanted to go for another round."

Before the taller boy could answer, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Vanessa sat and walked towards the door.

"Are you ready to leave, Vanessa?" asked a man wearing a lab coat.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked his daughter.

"I came to pick you up from your job." replied Doofenshmirtz.

"Dad, Mom didn't say to come until LATER!"

"What?" Doofenshmirtz took out a piece of paper that had some scribbles on it.

"Well, it says here specifically to pick you up at this time. Look, see?" he said as he handed Vanessa his note, "Dad, I can't even READ what it says. I didn't know your penmanship looked so bad."

"It's not!" reacted Doofenshmirtz, "Someone else took the message while I was tied up."

* * *

Flashback

Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

The mad scientist was all tied up by rope. Perry the Platypus had defeated another dastardly deed and was ready to leave when the phone rang.

"Perry the Platypus could you please pick up the phone?" asked Doofenshmirtz, "I'm expecting an important call and I can't answer it since YOU tied me up."

The secret agent walked over and answered the phone, "Hello? Heinz? I need you to pick up Vanessa later this week. She'll be babysitting two boys of a friend of mine. They live really close in you area so, Heinz, are getting all this?"

Perry was writing down everything the other line had just said. He then grabbed the phone and placed in the air where Doofebshmirtz shouted, "I'm getting this!"

End flashback

* * *

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus." Doofenshmirtz mumbled to himself. Both Doofesbshmirtz were startled to hear the chatter sound of a platypus.

"Hey, Vanessa, who's this?" Phineas asked as he picked up Perry.

"This is my dad," replied Vanessa, "Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

"That's _Doctor_ Heinz Doofesnshmirtz!" corrected the man.

"Cool!" remarked Phineas, "Are you a pharmacist or something?"

"What? No! I am the greatest scientist who ever lived!" exaggerated the insane person in a white coat.

"Even better!" the young child observed enthusiastically. Vanessa went ahead and had her father come in seeing as it there would be no point in leaving just to come back later.

"We don't mind, do we Ferb?" Phineas asked. The other boy had no saying. The semi-aquatic animal was getting restless in the boys arms so Phineas placed his beloved pet back on the ground. The pet then moved over and started at the self-proclaimed doctor.

"Who is this and why is it starring at me like that?" asked Doofenshmirtz with a tone of annoyance.

"That's Perry," replied Phineas, "He's a platypus and he doesn't do much."

Both Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa looked at the animal, which the animal starred right back at them.

"I think he likes you both!" declared Phineas with a huge smile on his face.

"Naw, it couldn't be him." stated Doofenshmirtz to his daughter.

Both boys went back to their board game. It was fun at first but then the game started to get repetitive. Doofenshmirzt was looking at magazines and Vanessa was texting on her phone. It was very quiet. The boys played, the doctor read, the girl text and the platypus stared.

"I can't take it anymore!" yelled the scientist, "I need to be able to create something today!"

"Dad, you need to calm down." Vanessa scolded her father.

"You need something to build?" asked Phineas as he stood up. "My stepbrother and I also build things!" Ferb nodded his head.

"Um… my dad actually makes things out of metal and wires and all that stuff." informed Vanessa.

"So do we!" disclosed the young boy. Ferb handed Vanessa another schematic that the boys had done earlier in the summer.

"Let me take a look at that," Doofenshmirtz insisted. "Not bad… for children."

"And this," Phineas took out yet another blue print, "Is what Ferb and I were working on earlier but never got to actually finish it."

It was a plan for the flag football game with jet packs, "Neither of us were able to fix our problem with the jet packs." Phineas began to fidget with his bandaged wrapped around his hand. Ferb placed one hand on his brother's shoulder for comfort. Phineas then stopped.

"This'll be no problem to figure out." Doofenshmirtz commented.

Both boys took their guests to the garaged where everything was just stored. The jet packs were behind several boxes. These were one of the few things that were neither given away or magically disappeared.

"These look really authentic!" an impressed Doofenshmirtz commended. Just then another jet pack flew off into the air, ran out of gas, and landed in the tree.

"Say, aren't you boys a little young to be using actual jet packs?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

"Yes, yes we are." replied Phineas.

* * *

The platypus had an uneasy feeling about his owners and his enemy working together on some project.

What if something went horribly wrong?

Would his owners get hurt?

Will Doofenshmirtz's plan blow up in his face?

Should the animal expose himself to save them?

Will the story ever continue?

"You know," began Dr. Doofenshmirtz, "This would be a lot more fun in an actual stadium."

"Yes," agreed Phineas, "My stepbrother and I were planning on building one but we never had a chance to finish the idea." Again, the young boy picked at his bandaged hand, "I usually do draw them up."

"I can come up with a plan no problem!" remarked the doctor.

The man in the lab coat worked on ideas for the stadium. While he was scribbling ideas down, he couldn't help but be distracted by the semi-aquatic mammal staring at him.

"Get it together, Heinz," the man said to himself while shaking his head. Phineas then brought his pet a snack to eat in his bowl. The platypus ate but did not take his eyes off the madman once. Vanessa came up to her dad and asked, "You don't plan on adding anything evil, do you?"

"Well, I was thinking about adding a few ray guns so the opponents can't—"

"Dad!"

"I'm kidding, Vanessa. I won't let anything happen while you're working."

The young teen walked off mumbling to herself while the boy with green hair followed.

Phineas looked over at the crazy man's shoulder and took a mental note of all the supplies that they would need. He then began to call for the equipment that was required. Soon, trucks started to come as usual and drop off all the items. The two boys quickly placed everything together. The teen came back and was surprised at what had just happen.

"Dad, did you built the arena already?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz turned around and was amazed that everything had already been placed together as he had just barely finished the drawings.

"Ok." Phineas said cheerfully, "We're just about done."

The two Doofenshmirtz's looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"Not everything is finished, though." said Phineas, "There were a few things that weren't written English so Ferb and I had no idea if the actual stadium is finished."

Vanessa took the blueprints from her dad's hands and looked them over. "Dad, how long have you been in America? There are some things still written in German."

"Well, you see…" Doofenshmirtz stumbled to find an excuse when he was interrupted by Phineas, "You speak two languages? That's so cool!"

The mad scientist began to place all the finishing touches on the newly built arena.

"So, are your parents cool with a giant stadium in the backyard?" asked Vanessa. Both boys just shrugged their shoulders.

"But you both said that you always built fantastic machines in the backyard." the girl brought up.

"We do," confirmed Phineas, "But something always makes it disappear."

Vanessa couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that last statement.

"Do you boys work together as a team?" she asked.

"Yes, Ferb and I create ideas and decided what to build depending on the day."

"So then who helps building all this?"

"Ferb and I usually do but sometimes we get help from our friends."

"Wait, you both just built this entire arena by yourselves!"

"Yes."

"But… your hand is bandaged up?"

"Yeah, but I can do just about anything else with my left hand." The young boy covered his right hand with his left.

"Really?" Vanessa asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I can still build, open doors, brush my teeth; I just can't write with it." Phineas laughed.

"It's ready!" called out Doofenshmirtz. All three kids walked over to see their work completed.

"This is going to be so much fun!" expressed the young boy, "I don't think anyone else could come out and play, though. So, I guess it's just the four of us!"

"WHAT!" a confused father and daughter questioned.

"Well, we do have this awesome arena, there are four jet packs, and it's not like anyone was doing anything really interesting before." the young child try to reason, "Ferb and I can be on one team and-" Ferb pointed at himself then at Vanessa.

"What? You want to be on the same team as her?" Phineas couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Ferb vigorously nodded his head.

"OK, then," he agreed.

* * *

It was Phineas and Doofenshmirtz versus Ferb and Vanessa. This would be the first game where Phineas and Ferb, who were normally on the same team, were now against each other.

"All right Ferb!" Phineas called out for his first time opponent, "I don't expect you do go easy on me!"

Ferb gave his stepbrother a thumbs up but his eyes desired the same challenge.

In the center of the field, Perry had the football next to him. There was a giant score board counting down the time until it was time to start. Doofenshmirtz couldn't help but feel nervous. He didn't built anything evil to his advantage and he did not bring his Away-inator with him for back up. Vanessa at first did not want to play but her heart was pounding with anticipation. Her confidence also went up as she already knew her teammate and how quick he was with his plans.

"I wonder if his stepbrother is similar?" she asked herself quietly.

The buzzer went off but instead of a loud, annoying clang, a familiar melody went off: "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!"

Instead of going straight to the ball, everyone took a look at the man wearing the white lab coat.

"What?" he asked, "Loud buzzards annoy the heck out of me!"

Everyone shrugged and continued on with the game. Phineas and Ferb were equally matched for each other both in brains and brawns.

The ball would be sent down to their teammates who would eventually lose the ball to other team. The platypus looked carefully at his nemesis making sure that he wouldn't pull any stunts. The ball continue to go back and forth with hardly anyone scoring. In fact, it seems mainly to consist of the two stepbrothers keeping the ball away from each other as both Doofenshmirtz continue to watch. Every once in awhile, Vanessa would try her best to make due with the game plans her teammate had trusted in her. She was filled with auxiliary whenever she made a point.

The game was almost over. The points were tied. Both boys were impressed how easily the Doofenshmirtzs were able to use jet packs so easily. Doofenshmirtz had the ball and tossed the ball weakly to Phineas. The young boy caught it and flew over to the other side. He whisked pass Vanessa and was heading straight for Ferb. The taller boy was ready for his stepbrother who was coming straight at him. As Phineas was about to pass Ferb, Ferb tried to grab his brother's flags wrapped around his waist when his hand was stuck on between the flags and rope.

The two boys began to loose control over the jet packs and flew straight down. Phineas landed straight on his back and Ferb landed on his stomach side on the ground but he accidentally elbowed his stepbrother on his right hand. The young boy yelled in pain but the sound was cover by the jingle, _Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incoporated!_ The game was over and was a tie.

Vanessa immediately landed to check on the boys.

"Are you both all right?" she asked as she took off her pack. Both boys sat up in a little pain and nodded their heads. Phineas was squeezing his right hand with his left hand. Vanessa knelt down and looked closely at the boy's hand.

"Let's go inside and make sure everything is all right." She took both boys in leaving her father outside.

The man tried to catch his breath and was still being watched by the platypus.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that!" he asked straight to the animal. They both had a staring contest for sometime.

"Don't you start with me, anonymous platypus. I already have one on my back and I don't need another one!" The scientist tried to shoo away the creature but it continue to watch him carefully.

"Argh, I give up," he said as he leaned against a switch.

"Self-destruct button activated." said a computer voice. Then, the stadium vanished without a trace along with the jet packs.

* * *

Vanessa began to remove the remaining parts of the bandaged as it had began to unravel since the beginning of the game.

"This one looks a little dirty and torn." she observed, "I'll go back and get some clean ones."

She then turned her attention to Ferb and asked, "Ferb, could you go get a clean wash cloth and help your stepbrother clean up his hand." Ferb nodded his head.

The young boy looked at his right hand. Even though he had gotten over what had happen the other day, it still played in his head. He began to massaged his hand with his other hand gently. Ferb came back with a wet was cloth. He gently grabbed his stepbrother's hand and helped gently cleaned it up.

"I'm sorry," Ferb said.

"Sorry? It wasn't your fault this happen." Phineas tried to reassure, "We were just messing around and I guess one thing led to another."

Once Ferb was done he squeezed out the remaining water droplets over a potted plant. Phineas started to massaged his hand again trying to get a feeling back. Vanessa came back with clean bandages and wrapped them tightly around the young boy's hand.

"Thanks," Phineas said with delight.

"No problem." she answered back. Just then, Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked back into the house with Perry following him.

"Does this platypus follow everyone around and stare mindlessly at everything you do?" Doofenshmirtz asked out loud.

"Not normally," Phineas respond. Just then the phone rang. Vanessa reached over and answered it. "Hello?" she asked the other line.

"Vanessa? This is Linda Flynn. Is everything going all right?"

"Yes. We just got done playing a little game."

"That's nice. Anyways, our plan has arrived so my husband and I will arrive sooner than expected."

"That's OK, my dad is already here."

"We'll see you all soon."

Vanessa hung up the phone and turned her attention back to the children.

"Your parents are coming back sooner than they expected." she explained.

"That's all right. It's was all fun while it lasted." Phineas cheerfully said as he stood back up. He then picked up his pet and began to pet Perry.

"So, what do you boys plan to with the giant stadium out back?" Vanessa asked out loud.

"There's no giant arena anymore." noticed Ferb. Both Vanessa and Phineas looked out to see that Ferb was right. The stadium that was right in back was now gone.

"What just happen?" Vanessa asked in disbelief as the usual had happen to her even while working.

"Oh, well, I accidentally added my self-destruct button and the whole thing sort of vanished." Dr. Doofenshmirtz clarified sheepishly.

"Yeah, that seems to happen a lot." Phineas stated plainly, referring to his own works. The door bell rang and Vanessa went to go answer it. The Flynn-Fletcher parents had return early.

"How's everybody doing?" asked Lawrence as he came in.

"Hi Mom, Dad!" greeted Phineas.

"I hope there were no more incidents while we were out." said Linda.

"Nope!" said Phineas cheerfully. Vanessa then introduced the Flynn-Fletcher parents to her father.

"We had a great time with them!" declared Phineas, "None of us would mind if they came back to watch us."

Ferb nodded his head with excitement.

"Perry also seems to like them both! He didn't want to be separated from either of them!"

"Well, I guess if Perry and you boys liked having Vanessa, I guess she could watch them while your father, sister, and I are out." clarified Linda.

"You hear that boy!" Phineas said to his pet as he lifted him up in the air.

Perry the Platypus gave a nervous chatter.

**The End**


End file.
